Magic, As We Know It
by Gisel123
Summary: "When there comes two full wizards in the same family, a pair of siblings. A boy and a girl. A prophecy will come into being. Ancient ways tested." If Zeus and Hera is not incest, then so shall this be ;) Jalex
1. What prophecy?

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**FAMILY WIZARD COMPETITION ARENA**

"Professor Crumbs! Stop! ", Jerry shouted from behind. But it was too late and all was done. He had been engrossed in congratulating Alex on her becoming the family wizard that he had failed to see the exchange between Justin and Professor Crumbs.

Just as Professor Crumbs vested full powers on Justin Russo a tremor shook the whole of the wizarding world, not bad enough to cause any damage though.

"No. No. No. No. This is not happening!" Jerry shouted when everyone looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, dad?", asked Alex.

"Aren't you happy that I'm a full wizard dad? Now both of us are full wizards." , said Justin.

"Maybe he doesn't like that I'm not a full wizard.", stated Max.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? That's a possibility!"

Jerry's eyes were fixated on Professor Crumbs.

"Why Jerry? Why does it look like that you are not happy? Now you have two full wizards in your family.", as soon as he said that, he paled. He slumped into his chair, "Oh sweet Merlin? What have I done?"

"Jee, They are really not happy with you being a full wizard, Justin!" , whispered Alex.

"And you think that they are happy with you being a full wizard?" Justin resorted back.

"Do you think they are going to take one of our powers back?"

"No. They can't. Revoking of full wizard powers is void according to Wizard Powers Act Section 114."

"You really know your law."

"That's why I have been made the headmaster."

"So, why do you think they are looking like they want to kill themselves?"

"I don't know."

"So much for being Head Master."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing honey. Let's go home." He was definitely hiding something.

"Ya! Let's go!" announced Theresa faking enthusiasm. When magic is involved, nothing could be right.

* * *

**BACK IN WAVERLY SUB STATION**

"Now that you are the family wizard, what's the first thing you want to do?" asked Max.

"Sleep." She looked at him as it was an obvious answer, so why did he even bother to ask.

Everyone retired to their rooms.

After an hour or so, when Alex was in her deep sleep, someone entered her room.

"_Alex_….Alex….ALEX!" shoving her.

"Justin! What are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be at Wiz-tech?"

"I don't start till next year."

"Well, that's bad news for me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny! Alex, aren't you forgetting something? We have to find out why dad reacted the way he reacted."

"Do we have to? Just go to sleep Justin!" going back to her own sleep.

"Alex!" pulling the covers of her. She was wearing a sky blue tank top and shorts too short. She got up, raising her hands to tie her hair in a lazy bun. Justin took in the sight in front of him. Curves at the right place. What in Merlin's universe was he thinking? He was definitely going to hell. Never a day before had he looked at her like that. Maybe he was too engrossed in the Wizard Competition that he forgot to see what a gorgeous girl, his sister had grown out to be.

"Justin! Justin! To earth, please!"

"Huh?"

"So, what do you propose we do? How are we going to find out?"

"We are going to enter dad's mind."

"Why don't you do it? And I go back to sleep? Ok! Bye! Bye!"

"No Alex! You are coming with me!"

"You are impossible!"

They headed to their parent's room. They didn't have to enter their dad's mind for the answer presented itself.

"Jerry try me! I will understand!"

"Fine! You remember the tremor when Justin was vested with powers?"

"Yes?"

"That was the unveiling of a prophecy."

"What do you mean by unveiling?" asked Alex to Justin to be answered by Jerry, "It means a prophecy has come into being."

"What has that to do with our children?"

"Before 1500 years, during the age of the Great Wizard Ptolemy a prophecy was heard and when it wasn't fulfilled a curse came into being. The curse was only one sibling can have full wizard powers in a family there by creating havoc and separation and vengeance amongst the wizarding population. Later Ptolemy's sister Mercy spoke of a prophecy that will come into being when out of error there will be two full wizards in the same family, a boy and a girl."

"It can't be that bad. Can it?"

"During the last prophecy one of the bearers lost his life and magic was constrained to one sibling per family. This one could be worse. We could lose our children or magic as we know it."

"So, what's the prophecy?"

(To be continued)


	2. Isn't it twisted?

**There are references to Greek mythology. I have taken privileges to twist them for my story here. This is total fiction and no factual evidence for the contents, whatsoever.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**BACK IN ALEX'S ROOM**

"What did dad mean by the prophecy will present itself?" asked Alex still baffled from what they had learnt from eavesdropping their parent's room.

"Till then let them be happy." Those were his dad's exact words.

"Justin, what do you know exactly know about prophecies and curses?"

"I know of a prophecy 50 years back made by Sybill Trelawney in London. But the bearer succeeded, so there was no curse there."

"Do you know one with a curse?"

"No."

"Well, that's the end of a fruitless conversation. Go to your room and sleep."

"How can you think of sleeping when we are in the middle of this?"

"Because Justin, I can totally foresee that we are going to have sleepless nights and I want to make up for it", her anger rising. "I'm scared", she added silently.

Justin looked up to see her. She, in fact, was trembling. She was putting up a brave front.

He went next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Holding her close, he nestled his face into the softness of her hair, "It's ok to be scared, Alex. I'm there for you. It is us remember, we will be fine." She calmed down under his hold, "Thank you, Justin."

He kissed her good night and all Alex could think was how soft his lips felt against her cheek.

* * *

**NEXT DAY MORNING**

"Come on dad, we just had our wizard competition. You can't possibly tell us to study again", stated Alex as she slumped into the couch.

"Alex. Justin. Winning the Competition is not all it. You need to know more about magic, now that you are both full wizards. Especially you Justin, now that you are going to be a Head Master."

"Dad, do you want to say something important to us?" asked Justin expecting his dad to spill something.

"No. Why?" Jerry was still putting up a show, well, that might mean only one thing. The danger was not going to start sooner.

"Come on Alex."

Alex groaned as she followed her dad and Justin to the lair. She had to find a new place soon.

* * *

**LAIR**

"Why is Max also here?"

"It's his summer vacation, so I guess he could love to learn something."

"Ya. That he would." Alex was sarcastic yet again.

"Now, let's begin with the History of Magic."

"Oh Dad! So this like the theoretical class of magic. Till now we learnt practical."

"Kind of. Ya. Now listen. This will be very useful for your future. So listen carefully. In the olden times..."

"Aren't you going to start with, "Once upon a time"?" Alex asked faking cuteness.

Jerry ignored her, "There was just Chaos, total nothingness. Out of the void emerged Gaia or the Earth and some other primary divine beings like Tartarus. Without male assistance, Gaia gave birth to Uranus or the Sky. From Gaia and Uranus were born first the Titans six males and six females. They were followed by the one-eyed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones, who were both thrown into Tartarus by Uranus. This made Gaia furious. Cronus, was convinced by Gaia to castrate his father. He did this, and became the ruler of the Titans. History repeated when…"

"Wait. This is just the beginning and already history itself?"

"Just listen to the story Alex. Anyway, the father-against-son conflict was repeated when Cronus was confronted by his son, Zeus. Because Cronus had betrayed his father, he feared that his offspring would do the same, and so each time Rhea gave birth, he snatched up the child and ate it. Rhea hated this and tricked him by hiding Zeus. When Zeus was full grown, he fed Cronus a drugged drink which caused him to vomit, throwing up Rhea's other children. Zeus then challenged Cronus to war. At last, Zeus and his siblings were victorious, while Cronus and the Titans were hurled down to imprisonment in Tartarus. And that's how Zeus became one of the main Gods of Olympus. Any questions?"

As usual Alex was the one to raise her hands, "Ya. Where does magic exactly fit in here?"

"I'm getting there, Alex. Have patience. There are 12 major Gods of Olympus. Can you name them?"

"Hm..Let me see. There's this Zeus guy, you just mentioned. There is a sea guy too. Oh and a pretty one, Aphrodite. Well, that's it. That's all I know."

"Good guessing, Alex. The sea guy is Poseidon. Justin you want to give it a try."

"Zeus, God of the Sky. Poseidon, God of the Sea. Then there is this twins, Apollo and Artemis, Gods of Sun and Moon. Athena for wisdom. Ares for war. And...well..."

"Good Justin. There is an important goddess we need to know about. Goddess Hecate."

"The Goddess of magic, crossroads and ghosts", replied Justin once again proving his appointment as the Head Master of Wiz-Tech.

"Goddess of magic and ghosts are the same? That's a bit eerie. Don't you think?" piqued Alex.

"Yes. She was a woman with three heads or forms for morning, noon and night. Hecate is the daughter of the Titans, although she sided with the gods in the Titan war. Hecate was a goddess to be feared. She was the goddess of dark and unknown forces, and the fact that she had three different forms meant you never knew whether she would be good or bad."

"So all our magic comes from Hecate?"

"Yes. She is also the goddess of crossroads, that's why it was easy to trick her into making her believe only one worthy sibling should get full powers."

"She was tricked?!"

"Kind of. You all came to crossroads in that maze to make your choice, right? That's her play. She wasn't tricked. She was made to believe that one magic offspring per family would help maintain purity in magic. It was prophesied by Hera."

"Who is Hera?"

Yet again, Justin provided the required answer, "The sister and wife of Zeus. The Goddess of Marriage."

"Why would the Goddess of Marriage prophecy something like that?"

That question could wait, because Max's question next needed immediate response. Max, who had been silent all this while asked, "You mean Zeus and Hera were brother and sister and husband and wife? Isn't that a bit twisted?"

(To be continued)


	3. Zeus & Hera?

**There are some references to Harry Potter jargons. This is no way can be considered a cross-over. Drop a comment for any word or circumstance that cannot be understood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Yes, Max. Zeus and Hera were siblings and married too. In fact there are many others who followed suit."

"Isn't that illegal or something?" asked Max.

"No. In fact, it was considered one of the most successful of all marriages."

"I think I have learned enough. Bye!" mimicking grossness he exited the lair.

"I think that this is enough for today. Be here tomorrow same time," said Jerry before he exited the lair.

Justin and Alex sat in silence for a minute before Justin sought to break the silence, "So, you want to talk about it?"

Her heart skipped a beat, nervously she asked, "Talk about what?"

"The prophecy"

She let out a sigh of relief which went unnoticed, "Uhm. We don't know about it yet. Besides I have a date with Mason."

"Oh!" his disappointment didn't go unnoticed, "Even I have to meet Juliet."

"See you later. Bye!"

Both of them exited the lair together, shoulders brushing. Neither of them could deny that little jump they felt inside.

* * *

**ALEX'S ROOM**

What the hell is wrong with me? Since when have I thought about Justin like that? She was happy with Mason. Even that magical heart necklace proved it. Then, why had she felt happy when her dad explained about Zeus and Hera? She decided to set her inner turmoil aside and get ready for her lunch date with Mason, totally unaware of the similar turmoil Justin was going through next door.

* * *

**WAVERLY SUB-STATION**

"You look lovely, Alex!" Harper exclaimed as Alex descended the stairs to the sub-station.

"Thank you, Harper. Even you look gorgeous in your…leafy…dress. How is it going with you and Zeke?"

"Why, thank you Alex. Totally incredible! Both of us have applied for MIT. The interview is scheduled for next week. We are so excited."

"Yay!" faking excitement.

"So, what are you going to do Alex? Justin is the Head Master of that magic school."

"I…uhm…" she was saved when her father entered the restaurant calling out for her, "Alex, come to the lair. I want to talk to you in private."

"Yes, dad." She followed her dad to the lair to find Justin already seated there.

* * *

**LAIR**

This was it. Dad was going to explain the prophecy.

"Have a seat, Alex."

"Dad, I have a date with Mason. Make this quick."

"This will take only a minute."

He brought the Family Wand and Forbidden Book of Spells. They hadn't seen it since two years back during their adventure with the Stone of Dreams. "These are the family inheritance a full wizard gets. But because both of you are full wizards, we have a problem," explained Jerry.

"I believe it rightfully belongs to Alex, dad. After all she is the family wizard."

"Because you let me win."

"You deserved it."

"Enough both of you. I have decided to give one to each of you."

"I'm definitely not going to read the book, so I guess that wand belongs to me."

"Do you agree Justin?"

"Yes."

"Alex, show me your wand."

She took it from her boots, as always.

"Hold both of them together on the same hand."

Just as she did it, she felt a bidding grip on her hands, not painful though. In an instant, both the wands fused together leaving in her hands a perfect wand hybrid.

"Wow, so cool!"

Yes, Alex. You should be careful. The wand is too powerful. Here Justin. Here's the book."

"Thanks dad."

"Both of you can leave."

Both of them got up to leave.

"Justin, stay. I need you to help me with something."

Alex shrugged and left, while Justin stayed behind.

"Yes dad. What is it?"

"Promise me that you will protect your sister no matter what."

"Of course, I will. Is there something you want to tell us? Something important?"

"Uhm.."

"Dad, we overheard you yesterday. We know about the prophecy. What are you hiding from us?"

Jerry sighed, "Justin, I wanted you and Alex to be happy while you can. The pressure of the prophecy is high. And there is nothing more to know. I know as much as what I told your mom yesterday."

"What about that prophecy about Ptolemy?"

"There is nothing I can help you with."

* * *

**WAVERLY SUB-STATION**

"In what way did you think that a date in Waverly Sub-Station would be romantic? I live here!"

"Alex, it was either here or Tasty Bite. Do you want to go there?"

"Let's go to Hogsmeade!"

"Don't you need permission?"

"I'm a full wizard now, Mason."

"How fortunate!"

"Let's go!" and she apparated them to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**HOGSMEADE**

After a wonderful lunch at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, they took a stroll on the grounds, "That was a wonderful lunch, Mason."

"Well, thank you for bringing us here."

"You are welcome. You see that castle over there? That's Hogwarts, the best school in Wizarding World."

"Yup. My uncle, Lupin, is the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher there."

"I would want our kids to go there."

Both of them stopped walking as Mason turned to look at Alex.

"You think of kids?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Of course, I do. Don't you?"

She looked at him. He looked so happy. She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

What happened next, she had no words to explain. Well, not exactly.

(To be continued)


	4. A magnetic repulsion?

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

She was no expert in physics. In fact not even above average. But she was sure this was what was called as magnetic field repulsion. It felt like both Mason's and her lips were magnetic poles of the same pole, totally repulsing each other.

"Well, that's weird. Do you know what is happening? Is there a rule that full wizards can kiss only after marriage or something? Because we have kissed before and there has been absolutely no problem. Moreover…" she found herself rambling while a frown creased over Mason's forehead.

"What is it Mason? You know something. Don't you?"

"Not exactly. Maybe Hogsmeade has some enchantment. It's late we should get going. You go back to Waverly Place. I have to meet my uncle."

"You are going to let me go alone? How gentleman of you!"

"Sorry Alex! It's full moon today. I hope you understand."

"Fine. I will get going."

* * *

**WAVERLY SUB-STATION**

"How was the date?" asked Harper as Alex entered the sub-station.

"It was good. But, something weird happened"

"Is it related to magic?"

"Kind of. Ya."

"No point talking to me. Go see Justin."

"You are right. Where is he?"

"In his room."

* * *

**NOWHERE**

He heard a loud clicking noise behind him. He turned back to see that the door was closed. He tried to open the door, his bare hands pushing against the rough surface of the door. It was all in vain. The door stood stubbornly in its place. There was not even a window in this room. A shudder ran through him. Trapped. He was trapped. He crouched against the walls taking in shallow breaths, careful not to make a sound. The room was pitch dark. Suddenly, an ear splitting scream came from the door. He was so scared that his heart missed a beat. The door flew ajar. Slowly and cautiously he moved out.

In the half-light of morning the street was eerie. It wasn't just that it was a still day; the air simply didn't move. The leafy avenue was void of noise, as if every murmur and rustle was stolen away in the day. The sky was empty, not just of birds, but of clouds also. He couldn't shake away the feeling that something wasn't right.

The street should have thronged with commuters by this time of day. But it stood as empty as any desert. The silence pressed in on him and all he could hear was the beating of his own heart and scuffing noise his own feet made as he stumbled down the sidewalk.

He had to find her.

"Justin!"

* * *

**JUSTIN'S ROOM**

"Justin!"

She was already removing the covers off him.

"Huh?"

"Justin, why are you sleeping at this time of the day?"

He jolted up still bewildered of the dream he had just had.

"I was tired. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your date?" getting up.

"It is over. I want to talk about it."

"I'm not interested in your dates."

"You have to listen. It's important."

"I don't think so and help yourself out," as he proceeded towards the bathroom.

"Justin, something…"

He wasn't listening. He shut the bath-room door on her face.

After 5 minutes he came out expecting her to be gone. But she was still there, stubborn as ever.

"Alex, you better go to someone who will help you."

"That's why I came here."

"You have relationship issues. Harper is the expert."

"Justin, can you at least listen?"

"Alex. Don't flaunt your happiness to my face. Just go away. How can you even think of dating when we are in the middle of such a problem? When have you even cared? You are just so…"

"So, what Justin?" tears came involuntarily.

"I didn't mean…" he hated himself for making her cry. But she had to understand him. Without a word, she left the room.

* * *

**ALEX'S ROOM**

Why was he being angry at her? What did he mean by 'don't flaunt your happiness'? Were Juliet and him having problems? Why wasn't he ready to listen?

She hadn't heard Justin follow her to her room.

"Alex, I will listen. Tell me your problem"

"You might have better things to do."

"I'm sorry." He went close to her and held her to make her face him. "I'm really sorry", he whispered yet again wiping off her tears. "Tell me. I will listen" he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Though she was angry at him, she found herself telling him what happened in Hogsmeade.

He listened carefully, "I haven't heard of such a thing happen before but I will research on it. Now don't worry. What are you going to do?"

"I think I will take a nap."

"Ok" and he helped her to the bed.

"Thank you Justin" and she bent to kiss him on his cheek.

"I will always be there for you. Sometimes even as a pain in the ass like before." She chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Sleep tight."

Just as he left the room she wondered if she would feel the same magnetic repulsion if she kissed Justin on the lips before drifting to sleep.

(To be continued)


	5. Revealed it?

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**WAVERLY SUB-STATION**

The task at hand was simple. "Get Justin to kiss her"

Since when had she begun thinking like this?! She wanted to kiss Justin?!

For all she knew she was going to hell. But then again, something about Zeus and Hera made it a way out.

Just then Justin entered the station, "Do you want to watch a movie, Alex? I will make pop-corn."

There were those butterflies again. She had started feeling them since the wizard completion. She hated it. She had felt things like this with Dean, Railey and Mason but this was very intense, like she wanted to be Justin's arms.

"Ok. What movie?" she asked as she followed him.

"Night at the Museum : Secret of the Tombs." That made the butterflies go.

"You want to watch a museum movie? How boring can you be?"

"Fine. What do you want to watch?"

"It's ok. We can watch your geeky thing. Tombs have to be fun."

* * *

**HALL**

Justin brought the bowl full of butter pop-corn and slumped on the couch next to Alex. Justin was busy watching the movie while Alex thought of all possible, humiliating some, plans to kiss Justin.

Half way through the movie, he paused the movie and got up, "I'm hungry. I'm getting last night's left over pizza." Something made Alex follow him.

"Justin, how are things with Juliet?"

That made him stop abruptly. After a minute of awkward silence, "Justin?"

"I don't want to talk about it", as he took out the pizza from the fridge.

"Justin, it's me, remember? You can tell me anything. Plus, it will help you take things off your heart."

Still with his back to her, he said, "We broke up."

"Oh!" _Why the hell did the butterflies come again?_

"She didn't want me to take up the job as the Head Master. Moreover I think…" he stopped midway.

"Moreover you think she is still in love with Mason."

"She said it herself."

"I'm sorry, Justin."

"Don't be."

She was very close to him, but he didn't realize it. As he turned, she lost her footing and fell backwards. He tried to catch her but ended up falling with her onto the kitchen floor. Both eyes closed, they instantly felt a mutual warmth. When they opened their eyes they saw that they were kissing each pther on the lips. They slowly parted and got up from the ground and stared at each other."

"I…I…" was all that Justin could manage as he looked away, then something struck. _Didn't Alex say something about a repulsion effect when Mason tried to kiss her?_ His eyes wide open in surprise she turned to look at her and the expression on her face told him that she was thinking the same thing.

*Microwave Bing*

With what happened next, fortunately they postponed the 'talk'. But unfortunately they both had no idea what was happening.

* * *

**NOWHERE**

A tremor that shook both of them, an earsplitting noise and a gush of air. Both of them closed their eyes tight shut and their ears with their hands. They had teleported before but this felt nothing like that. Then suddenly everything stopped. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open her eyes. Then she heard Justin's voice, "_Alex…_"

Slowly, breathing out she opened her eyes. She couldn't explain what she saw. The place was exotic. They seemed to be inside some hill which was topless.

"Cenote." The Head Master provided the dictionary word.

"I have seen this type of place in some movie."

"Pirates of Caribbean?"

"Oh. Ya."

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. And peaceful too. But neither is a reason to be here. Why the hell are we here?" starting to panic.

"Calm down." He comforted her by putting an arm around her.

Just then they heard a booming voice,

_"__It has been always that certain lives are bound across all times_

_Bound by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages._

_The fountain of time and the sands of beauty and flower of youth,_

_All that stand aloof to come together sans sun and moon. _

_With a love that cannot die and when this fails, magic shall find its end."_

It stopped.

Both of them breathed out, "The prophecy."

And yet again the ear-splitting noise and air began. Next thing they knew they were back in their house.

* * *

**HALL**

*Microwave Bing*

"What the hell was that?"

"Time didn't pass. We are back in the same time."

"Justin, I'm scared."

He turned to look at her. She indeed was trembling.

"Don't be. I'm there."

"Why do you think the prophecy revealed itself?"

She knew the answer to that, but wanted him to say it.

He swallowed his own nervousness and said a bit too quietly, "_The kiss_."

(To be continued)

* * *

Read n Review!

How do you interpret the prophecy?


	6. Dreams?

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**THE LAIR **

"It has been always that certain lives are bound across time Bound by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages.  
The fountain of time and the sands of beauty and flower of youth,  
All that stand aloof to come together sans sun and moon. With a love that cannot die and when this fails, magic shall find its end."

"That's it?" asked their dad yet again.  
"Yes dad. What does it mean?"  
"It looks quite simple. But first tell me how did the prophecy reveal itself? What caused it to reveal itself?"  
Both of them looked at each other not knowing what to say and how to say it.  
"Dad…"  
Alex found her voice and blurted out, "Dad, we tripped and fell on each other. We kissed. It was an accident." She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in the first place. Jerry considered what she told for a moment before replying, "Ok. As far as I know, the fountain of time, sands of beauty and flower of youth are all in the same place. The Land of Dreams. And just as it says in the prophecy, they stand separate. I think you have to collect all of it together and put it together."  
"Sans sun and moon might mean the new moon day," said Justin.  
"That's tomorrow!"  
Alex, who felt utterly useless all this while asked, "So, where is the Land of Dreams?"

* * *

**HALL **

"Fountain of time was intended to be matched by a sister fountain, Fountain of Creation, on the opposite end of the land but it never was built," Alex yawned yet again as Justin began reading the journal they had found on the wizard wide web.  
"Is there anything of importance that will help our quest?"  
"Look here, it says the flower of youth is guarded by Amoreros."  
"Great! Is he a demon or something?"  
"It is not given here. All it says that he poses a riddle to the pursuer of the flower and let's them have it only if the answer it correctly."  
"Great! Another puzzle."  
"The sands of time …"  
"Justin, I'm going to sleep. Who knows if we are going to survive tomorrow?"  
Just as she reached the staircase she called out to him, "Justin?"  
She turned to look at him, "Yes, Alex?"  
"Would you…hmm…could you…hmm…nothing…good night."  
"What is it, Alex? Just say it." He got up from the couch and walked to her.  
"I thought, maybe I could sleep in your room tonight…I'm scared...you know what, forget what I said" turning to go only to be pulled back by Justin. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. If he wasn't holding her, she would have fallen down by now.  
With a voice so soft, he whispered, "Should you ask?"

* * *

**JUSTIN'S ROOM **

_What the hell was that?_ She placed her hand on her chest calming her heart which was beating ever since that hug from Justin. She put the comforter over her head trying to get some sleep. Justin was still in the hall reading the journal. That was a relief.  
Before she knew she drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

Early morning rays of the sun streamed through the slight cracks between the heavy curtains. Millions of tiny dust particles were suspended in mid air highlighting the path of light as it hit the floor before traveling to reflect the walls. Cracks of sunrays rushed to brighten the room. She stirred slightly clutching her quilt only to snuggle further deep into her soft pillow. A small smile played on her lips while her eyes remained shut. In a sudden instant she realized it wasn't the pillow that was soft but Justin's arms. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on Justin's arms. She glanced down to find him holding her tight on the waist with his other arm and further down her legs intertwined with his. All she wanted was to stay like that forever.  
She turned to look at Justin still sleeping. Slowly, she placed her hand over his chest feeling his heartbeat. She bent forward to place a chaste kiss on his chin.  
He stirred awake and she shut her eyes tightly. A moment of silence followed. She figured out he was also looking at the state they had woken up to. She tried to breathe in and out as calmly as possible. It had been days since he slept well. That was a beautiful dream he didn't want to wake up from. But as he woke up he saw that this was better than his dream.  
Alex was wearing a tank top and a shorts too short. Her knee was dangerously close to a place it shouldn't be. He snuggled deep in her hair inhaling her jasmine shampoo. Alex sucked in air as Justin set trails of kiss from her forehead to her nose to her lips to her chin down her neck. She could hold it no more as her toe curled dangerously enough to cause cramps. His trail of kisses followed up her chin to her cheek to her earlobe. As he started nibbling her earlobe, she clenched her fists. Her eyes shot open when he whispered, "I know you are awake."  
She turned to look at him, "Justin."  
He took opportunity of her opening her mouth. He opened his mouth against hers exploring her mouth. Her breasts pressed against his chest. She responded with an equal overwhelming passion.  
"Justin, breakfast is ready!" They broke apart when they heard their mother call.  
Both of them panting, foreheads pressed. Still holding her he got up. "Alex!" he whispered.  
"Justin!" "I'm glad we are wizards." He got up and started folding his quilt.  
With a wave of her wand, she made the bed, "And you don't use magic!"  
He went to her side of the bed and held her hand, "No, what I mean is that…you and I…we…I mean, it's allowed in the wizard world."  
She smiled, "I know."  
"I really want to ask you this, if we survive the prophecy, will you…"  
(To be continued)


	7. So, the riddle?

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm so sorry for the late update! Please bear with me! I have used the ****Cupid part from the Heroes of Olympus book, "House of Hades". All references to the Greek Gods are purely fictional. Read on!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

"Why the hell are you glaring at me?" asked Max digging in his breakfast.

"Nothing," said Alex, fighting with her food.

Before Justin could ask anything, Max had interrupted them to bring them to the dining table.

* * *

**LAND OF DREAMS**

"Who would have imagined that Land of Dreams is just next to Land of Night?" asked Alex as she apparated next to Justin.

"I know. Are you ready?"

"Justin, wait."

"What is it?"

"What were you going to ask?"

"I will ask you once we survive this."

"What if we don't?"

"We will," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get this done, then."

The landscape was utterly breathtaking. What once was probably a wasteland was now a land of beauty, quite perfectly name Land of Dreams.

The dove-white mountains soared into the air, trapping the glistening sun behind them.

They walked through the valley until they came across a bridge. It arched elegantly over the clear blue river. At first glance, the river seemed serene and peaceful, but underneath the surface were violent currents that would whisk away anyone who dared touch it. The stone bridge was the only way to cross it. The swirling waters, shimmering in the sunlight.

"Is it safe?"

"We have to find out," said Justin as he placed a careful step on the bridge. Feeling more confident he placed a second step.

"It's safe. Come on."

Alex followed him.

"Where are we going to find the fountain, sands and flower?"

"The sands of beauty and flower of youth. They are guarded by Amoreros. We have to find him first."

Both of them scanned their surroundings. The town must have been huge once. He could make out the shells of temples and empty pedestals that must have once held statues. Rows of columns marched off to nowhere. The old city walls wove in and out of the hillside like stone thread through a green cloth. Some areas looked like they'd been excavated, but most of the city just seemed abandoned, as if it had been left to the elements for the last two thousand years.

"I don't get it. The scene at the other side of the bridge was breathtaking; this is like the same that has been ruined through ages."

Justin didn't answer but trailed the path ahead.

"Wait, is that…? Can you hear that?"

Holding their breaths, they listened to a trickling sound coming from their way ahead.

"Do…do you think it is the fountain?"

"Let's find out!"

Both of them broke into a sprint. From a distance the fountain had been like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops. As they had drawn closer the noise had increased steadily until they were only a few hundred metres away. They could no longer even shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water. Taking a few steps behind Alex shouted, "This is no doubt the fountain of time!"

Indeed it was a perfect hourglass shaped fountain.

"Where are the sands and flowers?" looking around to find nothing but a batch of sunflowers. Going towards it, she asked, "Do you think…?" Her question was left half hanging.

The summer air suddenly felt oppressive. The ground shook, and Justin held on to Alex.

_So._

The voice rushed past Justin's ear like a bullet. When he turned, no one was there.

_You come to claim the flower of youth and the sands of beauty._

Alex stood at his back, "Amoreros," Jason called, "Where are you?"

The voice laughed. It sounded deep and rich, but also threatening more like a tremor before a major earthquake.

_Where you least expect me_, Amoreros answered. _As Love always is_.

"What?"

Amoreros laughed. _I am the god of love._

"Cupid?" asked Justin.

_Indeed. In Latin, Amor. In Greek, Eros. In Roman, Cupid._

"Aren't you supposed to be a baby?" spat Alex, getting irritated by the God's behavior.

"We just want the flower and the sand!" Justin shouted. "We're trying to stop magic from ending."

_Ah! Yet another game of Hera. She managed to trick Hecate again. I take it. I will give them to you only if you answer my riddle._

"Just tell us the riddle."

_I'm destiny. But I'm not life._

_I'm eternal. But I'm not love._

_I'm avoided. But I'm not skipped._

_I'm timeless. But I'm not beauty._

_I'm here. But I'm not_

"What the hell?" was all Alex could say.

Justin began working on the riddle.

After a couple of minutes, his face turned grave.

"What is it Justin? You are scaring me."

"The answer is in the first line itself."

"What? I'm destiny. But I'm not life."

Cupid's laughter echoing in her eyes, Alex looked at Justin in horror as she realized the answer.

(To end)


	8. End

**I have to mention Savannah (aka IllegitimatePrincess) for guessing the riddle right! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Thanks for sticking by! Here comes the final chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"No. No. No. No."

"Calm down, Alex."

"No. I mean. Maybe it is something else."

Ignoring Alex, Justin said, "Death. The answer is 'Death'".

Cupid's laughter filled the landscape.

_Brightest wizards of the era I suppose. Why else would you be here? Hecate chooses her disciples cleverly. _

"Give us the flower and sands."

_Hm. How about you give me the answer first?_

Next to Justin, Alex paled.

"Enough games!" Justin shouted, losing his temper. "Show yourself!"

_It is a costly thing_, Cupid said, _looking on the true face of Love_.

"Justin, we don't need magic. Let's just get out of here."

"Alex, it is just not us but all of the Wizarding World. We can't let them down."

Rubbing off her tears, she looked at him, "All right then." Turning to the direction of the voice, she shouted, "Take me!"

"No! What do you think you are doing? Take me!"

_Decide young wizards. Decide._

Turning to look at Justin, Alex said, "Justin, I love you!"

"I love you too, Alex."

_Ha. What a pity!_

Ignoring the God, Alex closed the distance between their lips. Her eyes shut as Justin deepened the kiss, his hands resting on her waist. Then just as suddenly as she had kissed him, she pushed him away. "Now!" she shouted at the Cupid.

A streak of red light appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop it!" Justin yelled. "Leave her alone!" He came right in front of her just in time for the light to hit him.

Justin's ears rang. First what he felt was dizziness. His mouth tasted like limestone dust as he fell down to darkness.

Cupid became visible. He was handsome. The bow and quiver slung over his shoulder were no toys, they were weapons of war.

Alex glared at Cupid. "Happy now?"

For the first time, Cupid's gaze seemed sympathetic. "Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy." His voice sounded smaller, much more human. "Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you've faced it now. That's the only way to conquer me."

Cupid dissolved into the wind leaving behind an orange orchid in a pot of turquoise sand.

Alex had no mind to complete the task. She knelt in front of him, "Justin! Wake up Justin! I love you!"

She held him to her chest as tears rolled down her cheek.

After what seemed like an hour, when it was twilight, her sorrow turned into anger. In fit of rage she grabbed the flower pot and threw it into the fountain.

That's when it happened.

A binding light.

* * *

**BACK HOME**

Alex closed her eyes tight shut only to open it and find herself back home at the point where she had apparated earlier.

Letting out the breath she was holding, she looked here and there in hopes to find Justin. Crying she ran to find her parents.

"Dad! Mom! Max!"

"Honey, you are back!"

"Mom! Dad!" losing all her energy she slumped on the floor, "I lost Justin!"

"Honey…"

"He gave up his life to save me!"

"Alex…"

"For what? So that some we wouldn't lose magic? I hate myself. I should not have listened to him! I should have…"

"Alex, calm down. Go and look in Justin's room!"

"What?"

"Go to Justin's room!"

She didn't hear another word they said and rushed to Justin's room.

* * *

**JUSTIN'S ROOM**

"Justin?"

Justin, who was casually, reading a book looked up, "Alex?" He got up to go near her, "I have been waiting for you for about an hour."

"How…What…When?"

He kissed her to stop her question.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and rose on tiptoe, striving to be closer.

He kissed her, tasting the cherry lip gloss on her lips. As they parted she smiled looking into those warm eyes, which she knew well. He pulled her to him. She looked up at him as he held her.

"Something wrong?" He said tilting her chin up toward him.

"Nothing, it's perfect," she said as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

He hugged her tight, laughing lightly. "Cupid isn't that cruel after all."

She smiled against his chest. "Can we just stay here, just like this, forever?"

"I guess. Guess what. Magic prevailed. All the siblings can be full wizards, no more Family Wizard Competition."

"So, Max is a wizard? Dad?"

"Yes, Max is a wizard, not Dad though. Marrying a muggle, means giving up power, it seems."

"Hm. Maybe there will be a new prophecy soon."

"I hope not."

"So, you had a question to ask?" playing with his shirt button.

"Will you be a professor at Wiz-Tech?"

She pulled away from him, "Really? That was the question you wanted to ask?"

Looking as genuinely puzzled as possible, "Yes, what else could I want to ask?"

"Justin!" grabbing a pillow to hit him.

"Come here, lady! I think you dropped something."

"What?"

Alex lowered the pillow and went near him. "I believe this ring is yours?"

Not able to hold it any more, she jumped on him, pinning him to the bed, placing chaste kisses all over his face. With a swift move, he was on top of her. She giggled and felt him gently chew her lower lip. Then he pulled away but she grabbed him over her again, "Don't go!"

"I don't have intentions of going."

With a quick swish of his wand, he placed a silence and locking charm on the door.

"Oh! And what is that spell for undressing?"

"Come here!" giggling she pulled him over her.

"We…did… it!" kissing her in gaps.

"Ahan…Saving...Magic…As…We…know…it."

"Magic, As We Know it," leaning in to kiss her yet again.

(End)

* * *

**Not exactly a good story, but considering it as my first work in this website, I'm forgiving myself!**


End file.
